Benutzer:Marcusb/Born 1977
Skm/Fragment 053 117-120 File Koch-Mehrin.txt: 86013 tokens File Born.txt: 224324 tokens Total: 310337 tokens Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 2007-2007 Born.txt: line 1173-1178 Mit der zunehmenden Industrialisierung entstand nach >1830 in den industriellen und kommerziellen Zentren der >Schweiz (Bern, Zürich, Basel, St. Gallen, Genf, Lausanne) >das Bedürfnis nach Vermehrung der Zahlungsmittel und >nach Ausweitung des Kredits durch Wechseldiskontierung. >Das beste Mittel zur Erweiterung des Zahlungsmittelumlaufs und zur Kreditausweitung schien die Errichtung *Skm/Fragment_047_08-19 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 1720-1723 Born.txt: line 7952-7956 einer solchen Anleihe an der Pariser Börse verbieten. Diese >Vorschrift war bereits 1823 durch eine Ordonnanz König >Ludwigs XVIII. erlassen worden; sie wurde in der Dritten >Republik 1873 durch einen Brief des Finanzministers und >dann 1880 durch Regierungsdekret bestätigt. Aufgrund * Skm/Fragment 050 09-19 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 1834-1836 Born.txt: line 2211-2213 gab es unter den Inhabern hoher politischer und administrativer Ämter die Söhne, Enkel und Neffen von Bankiers >ebenso wie die Söhne anderer reicher und angesehener >Familien. So war aus der Familie Baring Francis Thornhill *Skm/Fragment 050 09-19 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 1838-1839 Born.txt: line 2224-2227 Wirksamkeit der Bankiers kann man nur dann sprechen, >wenn sie selbst hohe politische Ämter bekleidet haben oder >an politischen Ereignissen und Entwicklungen durch ihre >Finanzierung mitgewirkt haben. *Skm/Fragment 064 13-20 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 2525-2526 Born.txt: line 1498-1501 ihrer Kundschaft zu befriedigen. Die Ausgabe von Banknoten war ein Bankgeschäft wie die Hereinnahme von >Depositen oder die Diskontierung von Wechseln. Mit dem >Fortgang der Industrialisierung wurden die Banknoten zum >allgemein gebräuchlichen und «allgemein benötigten Umlaufmittel. Der stetig wachsende Umlaufmittelbedarf der Industrialisierung und des wirtschaftlichen Wachstums im *Skm/Fragment_047_08-19 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 1717-1719 Born.txt: line 7944-7946 bevor sie an der Pariser Börse notiert werden durften, einer >besonderen Prüfung durch die Regierung unterzogen. Der >Finanzminister hatte solche Anleihen unter fiskalischen *Skm/Fragment 165 25-32 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 6753-6755 Born.txt: line 12463-12466 Mit den Kriegsanleihen und den Auslandskrediten war >aber noch lange nicht die Hälfte des Kreditbedarfs der >Regierung befriedigt. Die Lücke mußte durch kurz- und >mittelfristige Kreditaufnahmen geschlossen werden. Den * Skm/Fragment 054 01-20 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 2022-2022 Born.txt: line 1246-1247 über die Errichtung der Schweizerischen Nationalbank zustande. Sie wurde als Aktienbank unter Staatsaufsicht konstituiert. Ihr Direktorium wurde vom Bundesrat ernannt, >und von den 40 Mitgliedern des Bankrats, der Aufsichtsinstanz, wurden 25 ebenfalls vom Bundesrat bestellt. Die * Skm/Fragment 049 02-22 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 1791-1791 Born.txt: line 10539-10541 Republik auf Vorschlag des Ministerrats ernannt wurden, >hatte die Zentralnotenbank dem Staat gegenüber eine unabhängige Stellung. Ihre Geld- und Geschäftspolitik wurde >durch den Conseil général bestimmt, in dem die Anteilseigner den ausschlaggebenden Einfluß hatten; denn sie *Skm/Fragment 130 03-07 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 5300-5302 Born.txt: line 9745-9748 Alphonse de Rothschild, nach einer Absprache mit dem >französischen Außenminister Ribot die Emission einer neuen >italienischen Staatsanleihe abgelehnt hatte, bildeten deutsche >Banken das bereits erwähnte »Konsortium für italienische * Skm/Fragment 132 113-116 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 5448-5449 Born.txt: line 10023-10024 von Tripolis ins Auge gefaßt. Wegen des starken französischen Engagements in Nordafrika war Italien genötigt, sich >mit Frankreich zu verständigen. Im Dezember 1900 räumten * Skm/Fragment 132 17-25 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 5417-5419 Born.txt: line 10026-10028 <(Frankreich) und Tripolis (Italien) als Interessengebiete für künftige Erwerbungen ein, Tripolis als Interessengebiete für künftige Erwerbungen >ein, und im November 1902 schlossen beide Staaten in >einem geheimen Notenwechsel ein Neutralitätsabkommen. *Skm/Fragment 133 01-03 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 5456-5456 Born.txt: line 10049-10051 la France sur le terrain politique«. Die Verhandlungen über >die Schuldenkonversion zogen sich noch bis 1906 hin. Sie >endeten damit, daß Italien die französische Hilfe bei dieser * Skm/Fragment_090_21-26 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 3598-3598 Born.txt: line 320-320 (— 500 g), nach dem die Warengewichte für die Gewichtszölle des Deutschen Zollvereins berechnet wurden, zum gemeinsamen Münzgewicht der Zollvereinsstaaten und Österreichs erklärt. Aus einem Pfund Silber wurden 30 preußische * Skm/Fragment 064 13-20 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 2530-2530 Born.txt: line 1509-1510 Staatspapiergeldes, nämlich Diskriminierung und Wertverlust, erlitten, lag daran, daß ihre Ausgabe an das Münzmetall gebunden und nach bankgeschäftlichen, nicht nach >fiskalischen Gesichtspunkten geregelt wurde. Nur so konnten sie als Zahlungsmittel das Vertrauen des Publikums * Skm/Fragment_054_01-20 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 2012-2013 Born.txt: line 1204-1206 Mit der Bundesverfassung von 1874 erhielt der Bund die >Kompetenz zur gesetzlichen Normierung der Ausgabe und >Einlösung von Banknoten. Aber das Banknotengesetz, das * Skm/Fragment_054_01-20 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 2017-2017 Born.txt: line 1214-1215 weitere folgten, zum Konkordat der schweizerischen Emissionsbanken zusammen. Die Konkordatsbanken verpflichteten sich gegenseitig, ihre Noten von 50 Franken und mehr >als Zahlung anzunehmen und gegen »Barschaft« (Münzgeld * Halbwegs korrektes Zitat: Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 1874-1875 Born.txt: line 2279-2279 das sein Vater und dessen Freund, der Kölner Bankier Salomon Oppenheim, in Paris gegründet hatten. Nach der * Skm/Fragment_055_01-08 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 2050-2050 Born.txt: line 4673-4675 France unter Führung des Pariser Hauses Rothschild als >Konkurrenzunternehmen zum Crédit Mobilier gegründet. >Dieser befand sich damals schon in Schwierigkeiten. Um * False positive. Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 5352-5352 Born.txt: line 24292-24292 u n d N a t i o n a l b a n k ) 159, 167, * Skm/Fragment_047_08-19 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 1716-1716 Born.txt: line 7940-7941 Nach Großbritannien war Frankreich vor 1 9 1 4 das zweitgrößte Gläubigerland. Der Pariser Kapitalmarkt war sehr >viel stärker dem Regierungseinfluß ausgesetzt und in politische Fragen verwickelt als der Londoner. Alle Wertpapiere, * Skm/Fragment_065_15-22 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 2552-2553 Born.txt: line 865-866 keine bestimmte Deckungsvorschrift gab, tatsächlich die mit >Abstand höchste Deckung. Sie schwankte im allgemeinen * Skm/Fragment_132_113-116 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 5447-5447 Born.txt: line 10020-10022 Frankreichs in der Marokko-Frage veranlaßt. Italien hatte, >nachdem sein Versuch zur Eroberung Äthiopiens 1896 >gescheitert war, sein kolonialpolitisches Interesse von Ostafrika nach Nordafrika verlagert und hatte die Annektion * Skm/Fragment_049_02-22 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 1790-1790 Born.txt: line 859-860 iliese mit der Banque de France vereinigt. Seitdem war sie >de facto die französische Zentralnotenbank; de jure wurde * Skm/Fragment_055_01-08 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 2047-2048 Born.txt: line 4670-4671 nachgab und ihnen die Gründung einer Aktienbank für das >reguläre Bankgeschäft und für das Emissions- und Beteiligungsgeschäft erteilte. So wurde die Société Générale pour * Korrektes Zitat (aber ohne Gaensefuesschen) Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 6769-6769 Born.txt: line 12060-12061 Die französische Warenhandelsbilanz erbrachte während der >Kriegsjahre insgesamt einen Passivsaldo von 62 Milliarden * Skm/Fragment_047_08-19 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 1719-1720 Born.txt: line 7948-7950 politischen Gesichtspunkten zu prüfen. Und wenn der >Regierung aufgrund des Votums eines der beiden Minister >die Zulassung einer ausländischen Anleihe fiskalisch oder * Skm/Fragment_049_02-22 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 1786-1787 Born.txt: line 832-833 des Alltags kommen sollten, durfte die Bank zunächst nur >Banknoten, die auf mindestens 500 Francs lauteten, ausgeben. Für den Staatskredit wurde die Banque de France nur * Skm/Fragment_053_21-25 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 1984-1984 Born.txt: line 1169-1169 Föderalismus die Hauptursache dafür, daß das Banknotenwesen erst ziemlich spät vereinheitlicht und einer Zentralnotenbank übertragen wurde. Bis 1848 war die schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft ein Staatenbund. Die Entwicklung * Skm/Fragment_053_21-25 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 1985-1985 Born.txt: line 1169-1170 Föderalismus die Hauptursache dafür, daß das Banknotenwesen erst ziemlich spät vereinheitlicht und einer Zentralnotenbank übertragen wurde. Bis 1848 war die schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft ein Staatenbund. Die Entwicklung >vom Staatenbund zum Bundesstaat wurde erst mit der Bundesverfassung vom 29. Mai 1874 abgeschlossen. Bis dahin * Skm/Fragment_054_01-20 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 2014-2014 Born.txt: line 1208-1209 war, wurde 1876 in der Volksabstimmung, die von den >föderalistischen Gegnern des Gesetzes angerufen worden * Skm/Fragment_054_01-20 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 2016-2016 Born.txt: line 1210-1212 war, verworfen. Die durch Gesetz noch nicht erreichte Vereinheitlichung wurde nun wenigstens für die Einlösung der >Noten durch Vereinbarung der bedeutenden Notenbanken >untereinander hergestellt. Auf Vorschlag der Bank in Zürich * False positive. Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 2735-2735 Born.txt: line 30-30 W ä h r u n g s - u n d Geldgeschichte des 1 9 . J a h r h u n d e r t s * Skm/Fragment_049_02-22 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 1792-1792 Born.txt: line 10543-10544 mit dem Gouverneur und den beiden Sousgouverneurs diesen Rat bildeten. Der Conseil général wurde von der >Assemblée générale gewählt. Ihr gehörten die 200 größten * Skm/Fragment_054_01-20 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 2014-2015 Born.txt: line 1209-1210 föderalistischen Gegnern des Gesetzes angerufen worden >war, verworfen. Die durch Gesetz noch nicht erreichte Vereinheitlichung wurde nun wenigstens für die Einlösung der * Skm/Fragment_055_01-08 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 2049-2050 Born.txt: line 3576-3576 und in Paris die Société Générale pour favoriser le développement du commerce et de l'industrie en France (1864) * Skm/Fragment_065_01-03 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 2539-2539 Born.txt: line 1510-1510 fiskalischen Gesichtspunkten geregelt wurde. Nur so konnten sie als Zahlungsmittel das Vertrauen des Publikums Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 1792-1793 Born.txt: line 10544-10545 Assemblée générale gewählt. Ihr gehörten die 200 größten >französischen Aktionäre der Banque de France an. Sie aber * Skm/Fragment_054_31-36 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 2030-2030 Born.txt: line 4489-4490 Rothschild, noch orléanistisch gesinnt, und zeigte wenig >Neigung zur Zusammenarbeit mit dem Prinzen Louis * False positive. Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 2520-2520 Born.txt: line 23298-23298 B a n q u e N a t i o n a l e de C r é d i t , Paris * Skm/Fragment_065_15-22 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 2556-2557 Born.txt: line 880-880 erklärt. Das blieben sie auch, als 1873 die Goldeinlösungspflicht wiederhergestellt wurde. Auch die Kontingentierung * Einigermassen korrekt ausgewiesenes Zitat (aber wie immer ohne Gaensefuesschen, so dass der Umfang nicht klar ist). Seite 129, Zeilen 18-20. Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 5270-5270 Born.txt: line 9738-9739 war, verkauften die französischen Banken die in ihrem >Besitz befindlichen italienischen Staatsschuldtitel. Der Kurs * Skm/Fragment_130_03-07 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 5299-5299 Born.txt: line 9744-9744 italienischen Staatsfinanzen 1890 besonders kritisch geworden war und der Chef des Pariser Rothschild-Hauses, Baron * Skm/Fragment_132_17-25 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 5416-5416 Born.txt: line 10024-10025 mit Frankreich zu verständigen. Im Dezember 1900 räumten >Italien und Frankreich sich gegenseitig Marokko und * Skm/Fragment_133_01-03 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 5456-5456 Born.txt: line 10052-10052 Finanzoperation erhielt und dafür Frankreich auf der Konferenz in Algeciras unterstützte.